The Healer
by weasleyrose
Summary: He knew they did the right thing. He knew it. But when he looked into his daughter's eyes he wished they didn't.
1. Chapter 1

The clock started midnight. The flat was dead quiet exept for one room. The men was working on his desk trying not to fail behind on paperwork. He knew it was ridiculous in times like this to think about paperwork but it was the only thing that could take his mind off everything. The man had in one hand half empty glass of fire whiskey and in another hand a cigarette. If only his mother could see him now. She would yelled at him for hours. Just as the clocked started midnight the man put out the cigarette and put his head on his hand. It was officially 22th of August 1997. He was now 21 years old. But dear Merlin did he feel older. A woman walked into the room quietly as she was trying not to wake up somebody. She came to him from behind and hugged the man.

"Happy birthday, mi lave" she kissed his check from behind. The man sad nothing only pulled her into his lap. She could see he was in distress so she kept quiet and just kissed him. After a few minutes she broke away and looked him straight into his eyes.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" when she didn't get an answer she just continued.

" Percy, come on. It's your birthday. Please don't be like that. I know it's hard and..."

" And what hm? I can't do this anymore 'Drey. I'm sick of this. The lying. Hiding. Why couldn't we just tell them the truth?"

"You know why Perce. Don't play dumb on me. We agreed it was best for everyone if she stayed a secret. Could you imagine what would have happened if your and mine family found out? If they knew? Don't you think he wouldn't have found out by now? He wouldn't hesitate. He would kill her without a doubt. Or... Or he would do the opposite but... she needed to be a secret and you know it. " the woman whispered

" I know just... Maybe she isn't the one. Maybe we did all of this for nothing. Maybe she is an ordinary child who will live an ordinary life. "

" Don't be ridiculous. You were home yesterday. Don't tell me you didn't see it yourself." she said angrly and got up from his lap

" Of course I did..."

" But what? You live in a fantasy world Perce. I wish it I could to. I really do. But that isn't happening. She is the one. She is the Healer Perce. Doesn't matter if we like it or not." The woman sat on the old cupboard next to the desk and looked out of the window.

" What is a Healer, mummy? " asked a young voice from the door. There stood a girl. No more then 2 years old wearing a pink pyamas and carrying a blue teddy bear. Her red curles were messy just like her father's and her eyes shined grey just like her mother's.

"Nothing you should worry yourself about my darling. Now why don't we wish a happy birthday to your daddy? Remember what we learned yesterday? " The woman picked up her daughter and put her on her hip moving closer to her husband as the young girl nodded.

"Happy birthday to you..."

The singing could be heared far away if only someone knew what to listen.


	2. chapter 2

It looked horrible. The house that he grow up looked so old and worn out that Percy thought he was going to throw up. All windows were broken and the front door was ripped apart. As he was walking towards the Burrow he heard a sound that ripped his heart in two pieces. Screaming and screaming and screaming. He started running towards the source but it was like he was stuck. He couldn't move his legs. Suddenly he felt something touching him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw his sister screaming. Then he was screaming and after that came the darkness.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar room but his brain couldn't make sense of anything. He could still hear screaming in his head. The door opened and Oliver came into the room. Percy realized where he was and everything was coming back to him. He quickly turned to Audrey's side of the bed but he was welcomed with the pain in his chest.

"Wow, slow down. Lie down... Come on... It's okay everyone's okay. Just calm down." Percy could feel Oliver's hand on him but the pain was so strong that for a minute all he felt was pain. He opened his eyes and looked form his chest to Oliver for some answers because he didn't remember anything. Oliver looked really pale.

"What happened?" Percy asked through the pain.

"You don't remember?" Oliver asked worryingly. It made Percy feel so horrible. Suddenly he was 5 years old and he did something he wasn't supposed to do.

" Harry broke into the Ministry today. You were in the crossfire. You got hit with some nasty curse from Yaxley. Thom saw you fall down and knew it was dangerous for the Ministry to find out about it so he hid you in his office and called me." As Oliver was telling the story memories were coming back to Percy.

Thom Hendrix was one of the few people Percy and Audrey trusted about Molly. He was in the same year in Hogwarts as both of them. Percy met him when he became a prefect and introduced him to Audrey two years after that. Although Thom was in Slytherin Percy trusted him with his life.

"What curse hit me?" Percy asked

" I have no idea. When I brought you here Audrey started healing you but she couldn't. You just wouldn't stop bleeding. Then Molly came in the room and just smiled. We were petrified and she was just so calm. She walked to you and placed her hand on your head. In the same moment you stopped bleeding and your wound started healing itself. "

" Fuck. How could you?! No wait... Why would you let her? Are you insane!? We had a deal you son of a bit... ARGHHH" Percy screamed in agony as he was blinded with the pain again.

"Stop, you are going to hurt yourself even more. Close your eyes and go to sleep. You need to heal." Oliver didn't even finish his sentence and Percy was once more sent into the darkness.

Audrey Weasley wasn't patient. She wasn't when she was still Audrey Summer and she didn't became patient when she got married. Quite the opposite really. As she was putting Molly to bed she realized how much she changed. Not just after she bacame a mother, mostly after the found out. Every time Molly healed someone and went into a seisure Audry got an awful feeling. A feeling that something could go wrong. That something should go wrong and that something will go wrong. Molly was finally asleep and in the next room she could hear Percy has woken up but she couldn't leave Molly. Not right now. She trusted Oliver to handle Percy. After a few minutes Oliver came out of the room and forced a smile for her but Audrey could see right through it.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked quietly so she doesn't wake up Molly

"He's in pain. Bad one. I don't know how much Molly healed him. I think we should take him to Mungos ." Oliver says sitting on the floor

"We can't.If they..." Audrey started saying

"... find out they will take her away or kill her or kidnap her... Yes, Audrey I know..."

"Well if you know why are you asking this question?!?" Audrey whispered angrily

"Because my best friend is dying in the next room." Oliver yelled pointing to the door he came through. Molly stirred in her sleep but didn't woke up.

"You think I don't know that? I am so afraid Oliver but she is so much more important then Percy and me. You wouldn't understand. You don't have children. You don't..." Audrey started crying so hard that she had to put a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't wake up Molly.

" I know...shh... Its okay. Everything will be just okay." Oliver tried to comfort Audrey pulling her into a hug..

Oh, but he had no idea what destiny had in plan for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock won't stop ticking .It was annoying him. The pain did not stop even though Molly did her best to heal him. Audrey was still with Molly in the other room. Molly, his sweet little angel, was not good. She used incredible energy to cure him and seems to have no energy to go back to that little old Molly he knew. He was angry at Oliver and Audrey. The rational part of him knew that they had given their best to save him without Molly's help, but that fatherly part of him wanted Molly to stop healing people. Oliver quietly entered the room.

"Are you better?" he asked quietly

"I'm not . What's going on with Molly?" Percy asked, trying to sit.

"Hey, slow down, you're just going to get worse. She is better,but she's not the one you should worry about. Please understand that you need the help of the real healer. "Oliver said with a sad whisper

"I know, but I'm not important. She is the most important thing, you understand? Do you remember the first time that we told you the truth? You didn't want to believe it, you thought it was all a joke just like us. And then she was born. Oliver, she was born and she cured Audrey at that moment She is my daughter and I have to protect her. If that means to suffer and ultimately die for her I will. I know that she isn't your daughter and I can not ask you to do the same, but please try to understand. "Percy said with tears in his eyes

"She's my goddaughter, I'll kee her safe I promise you," Oliver said, clasping Percy's hand.

"Perce?" the voice came suddenly and Audrey came out of the shadows. She looked exhausted.

"I'm gonna go check on Molly." Said Oliver as he walked out of the door.

"Are you better?" She said putting cloth on Percy's forehead

"A little bit, you look exhausted." "What's up with Molly?" Percy asked

"It's OK, it's going to be okay. She is our Molly,but you need help, Percy, I ... I do not know what to do anymore, all of the meds I had given you are not enough. You need help."

"'Drey no. You know ..."

"I know, trust me I know she's the priority but Percy look at you. You can barley sit up. You're hurt."

"I know I just... I wish it was all differnet. You know when you told me you were pregnant I was terrified I was not even 19 and here I was going to be a father I knew my mother was going to be livid But then Dumbledore came and told me about the prophecy and ... I knew 'Drey, I knew anything that could go wrong would go wrong. "Murphy's law." Percy said and smiled. There was a few seconds of silence before Audrey spoke again.

"People always tell you when you find out you are pregnant, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the whole world. Did I ever tell you how I find out?" she asked and shook her head.

"It was just a week before my birthday and I woke up feeling terrible." I hurt her three times in half an hour, and I knew something was wrong, but I was telling Tess that day that I felt terrible and that my beasts were sore and you know hoping she could tell me some encouraging words but no. She looked me straight in the eyes and asked me: "Are you pregnant?" At first I laughed but she was serious. "Audrey laughed along with Percy and pressed the cloth on his forhead.

"But 10 minutes later I had a positive test in my hands and I ... I was just terrified. And then I told you and everything happening with Dumbledore ... and I just ... I do not know. I'm sorry to have Molly, I never loved anyone more than her but I just wanted to have her when there was no war outside. leaned on Percy's shoulder.

"Shhh its okay, we are alive, we are together, for now I think that's something we can be thankful for." He said kissing her head.

Audrey slept that night like a baby. Both Percy and Audrey fell asleep mere minutes after the conversation. Oliver did not have the heart to wake them up so he let them sleep. In the next few days Percy was recovering really nicely. Almost all of his injuries started to heal all thanks to Molly. She was also getting better. But as the things started to get better the war was raging on outside. Harry Potter was Undesirable no. 1. No one was safe anymore. The muggle-borns started to disappear one by one. Percy had to go back to work soon but both he and Audrey knew something had to be done. They had to run. For Molly. For safety.

 _Two and a half years ago_

 _The rain was falling for three days straight and it looked like it wasn't going to stop soon. A man walked into a bulding and headed straight to the third floor taking two steps at the time. He knocked on the door and a women opend it. He slowly got in and started to take his coat off. They sat in her living room still quiet. Neither one of them knew what to say._

 _"I dont think I can abort this baby Percy. I just..." the women sighed and put her head in her hands._

 _"Okay." said Percy_

 _"But I don't think we can raise this baby. We aren't even 20 for Merlin's sake. We can't have a baby."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Stop saying okay. Nothing is okay. I'm 19 and pregnant. Im working as a waiter. I basically don't have a career. You are working your arse off for Crouch and... Oh my god Percy our parents. My mother she will freak out." Audrey started to panic_

 _"Audrey hey. Look at me. I'm with you okay. Whatever you decide I'm here. Im going to support you no matter what. If you wanna abortion okay. If you wanna give the baby up on adoption thats okay too. Alright?" He asked hugging her tight as she cried._

 _"Okay."_

 _Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Percy looked at Audrey and went to the door._

 _"Who is ti?"_

 _"It's I. Albus Dumbledore." answered a voice_

 _Audrey's eyes went wide and the color was gone from her face. Percy slowly opened the door and truly to his words Albus Dumbledore was on their front door._

 _"May I come in?" he asked politely_

 _"Yes of course. Come on in Headmaster." Audrey said recovering from shock of seeing her old professor at her door._

 _Dumbledore walked in and took of his coat. He sat quietly on the sofa. Audrey and Percy followed his lead quickly._

 _"Can I offer you anything Headmaster? " asked Audrey._

 _" Oh no Miss Rankings thank you. But I am not your Headmaster anymore so please call me Albus. That goes to you too Mister Weasley." Dumbledore said and adjusted his robes as Audrey and Percy nodded in acknowledge._

 _" I came bearing bad news I'm afraid." said Dumbledore as Percy and Audrey looked at him in fear and confusion._

 _" Nothing happend to your family or friends don't worry. I heared that congratulations are in order Miss Rankings. I was happy to hear there is going to be another baby Weasley. " Dumbledore said politley as both Percy and Audrey stared at him i horror._

 _" How do you know? I mean... No one knows yet Sir. We haven't told anybody. " asked Percy slightly panicking_

 _" That my boy is the reason I am here. Twenty years ago I overheard a prophecy being said. It was about a baby born at the end of the summer five years before the new millennium . It was about a child whose father is a pureblood and mother a muggle born. A child with an extraordinary powers. You may have heard about a part of this prophecy. It goes like this :_

 _She will be known as The Healer._

 _Both wizard and muggle blood will ran through her. She can help destroy The Dark One but also she can help destroy The Light One. The power she has was has been hidden for century's but finally the dead can return with her help. She is The Healer. "_

 _"Yeah that's the famous Healer but I mean that just a myth. Right?" asked Percy confused._

 _" I heard of it too. Profesor Mickley used to talk about it with us. But he always said there was a part missing." she said confused._

 _" Thats right Miss Rankings. Now, I dont know the exact order of the words but it said that the child was born to a father growing up in a large family. A family where there was love. Mother brought up in a loveless family. No real mother, no real father. And the biggest clue was that the child was described. You wanna guess how? " asked Dumbledore seriously_

 _" Let me guess. Red hair and grey eyes. " said Audrey sadly._

 _" Correct as always Miss Rankings. Now I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to listen to me really carefully. This baby has to remain a secret. Do you understand? The Dark Lord will come back and when he does he wont hesitate to use your baby as a weapon. I know you are probably thinking that he won't know that your baby will be The Healer. But you are wrong. When he returns he will know. Just as every powerfull wizard will know. The power your child will have its... Its something both you and me cannot imagine. But you have to protect the baby at any cost. Or all of us will pay the ultimate price. "_


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do?" asked Audrey quietly.

It has been 2 and a half months since Percy got hurt. Everything was okay for now but both of them knew things weren't going to stay that way for long. Something had to go wrong.

" Yesterday, I went with Oliver to London. I got us muggle passports and muggle money." Percy admitted.

"What? What are you talking about?" Audrey asked sitting next to him.

"I thinks that we should go away. Somewhere safe. America or Australia. It doesn't matter. We have to get Molly to safety."

"And you think we will be safer in America? Perce, neither one of us has ever been there. I don't know anything about America. Let alone Australia." Audrey said shocked.

"I know. And I don't think we have to go right now but 'Drey we have to have a plan B. What if he finds out? What then? Will you let him take her? Or would you rather go and keep Molly safe?" Percy asked.

"I know. I understand. I just wish..." Audrey didn't finish her sentence as an owl flew through the window.

Percy went towards the bird and took the note from the owl. Percy read it and thrown it into the fire.

"What was that? Who wrote to you?" Audrey asked worried.

"I wrote to Bill a couple days ago." Percy admitted.

"What? Are you insane?" Audrey yelled and stood up.

"Audrey, calm down. If things go wrong we have to have someone we trust to take care of Molly."

"But we have someone. Two someone's. Oliver and Thom." Audrey said angrily.

"If we go down you can bet that Oliver is going down with us. And Thom has Chiara and Michael. He has to take care of them."

Although Thom didn't have a wife or kids he had to take care of his younger siblings. His parents died in an accident few years back. His sister Chiara is the same age as Percy's sister Ginny and Michael is two years younger then her. Percy knew that if it came to that Thom would gladly take care of Molly but Percy didn't want to put that responsibility on him.

" Why Bill? ? Why not you mother? Or Charlie?"

"Bill is the oldest. He would help us, I know it. Charlie he... He is good but he wouldn't understand. Bill got married and if anything happens I know he would understand and take care of Molly. "

" Have you told him already? About Molly?" asked Audrey.

" No. I don't plan to. I want to be on good terms with him first. Until he has to help us, I don't want him to know. " Percy said pulling Audrey closer.

" What did he wrote? " she asked.

" We will meet at London on monday. I think he is planinig to bring someone with him. I don't think trusts me. " Percy said sadly.

"Perce, he doesn't know. Of course he feels that way. Don't worry, in the end everything will be okay." Audrey said pecking Percy on the lips.

Two days later Percy found himself in a muggle bar in London. It was dirty and old. But it was good cover and that was all that matters. No one would see them together. Molly will be safe.

He saw flicks of red hair in the right corner of the bar. As he got closer he could recognize his brother. He was alone, which surprised Percy.

"Hello, Bill." said Percy sitting across Bill.

Percy wasn't surprised to see Bill with scars. He saw Bill at Dumbledore's funeral. He didn't know the details but he knew Greyback attacked him. But now he saw them up close. They were ugly, there was no denying that. Bill only looked more handsome and braver with them.

" Hello, Percy" said Bill so coldly that Percy shuddered.

"I... I need your help. I know this may sound wierd but I need you to listen to me. I cannot explain everything. Not today but if you ever considered me your brother please help me." Percy pleaded and when Bill didn't answer he continued.

"Soon there will be a time when I need you to keep something of great value for me safe.I need you to protect it with your life. I know I didn't give you an explanation and that you probably don't understand but honestly... you are my last hope. When the time comes and you get ahold of the thing you will understand everything. I hope then you can also understand what I am doing right now. Can you help me?"

Bill didn't answer right away. He had that look that he always had when he was thinking. His father called it a poker face. You couldn't read any emotions on his face. It always drove Percy mad.

" Why would I help you? After everything you did to mum and dad, you dont deserve it." said Bill angrily.

"I know. I have no right to ask you. But Bill, if you ever considered me your brother... If you ever loved me please...please help me. I have no one left." Percy begged.

"If I agree what would that mean for me?"

" I would give you a bag. You cannot open it. Only after, you will know when. You keep the bag safe and one day I will send you a patronus. You will recognize it as an owl. I can show it to you later if you agree. When you get the patronus you will have to come to the place i told you. Then you will pick up the... thing and keep it safe. Everything about the thing is written in the bag. Trust me that once you see the thing you will understand everything. " Peecy explained

" What is that thing?" Bill asked calming a bit.

" If I tell you now then all of this is for nothing. It has to remain a secret. Honestly, if everything goes according to plan you won't see me ever again. I promise you. You will never have to open the bag and you will forget about this conversation."

"Why are you telling me all of this if it's for nothing?" Bill asked confused

" I need a backup plan. If my original plan doesn't work out I need to have another one. You are my backup plan. I need to know if you can have my back. Please." Percy begged once again and Bill could see that this was Percy's last choice.

Bill knew his brother. He wasn't a begger. If Percy begged for something that meant that he was in more trouble then Bill imagined he would be. When Bill got the letter from Percy he was confused. After almost 3 years his brother wrote to him. After almost 3 years of silence and no communication. Bill knew immediately that something went wrong.

"I don't know Percy. You write to me after almost 3 years and you expect me to help do you take me for? I am not an idiot. I know what you said to dad. Bloody hell Percy ,Ron told me what you wrote to him. You were a pompous git. How do you expect me to trust you after everything you did to our family? " Bill said angrily.

After almost a minute of silence Percy spoke again:" I understand . Thank you for your time. I hope that one day we can meet and I can tell you the truth. " Percy started to get up but Bill interrupted him.

" Stop. Sit down. I didn't say I wouldn't help you.I just... I need some insurance that you aren't using me for something that will hurt me in the end." Bill said calmly and Percy sat in his chair again.

"What do you want?" asked Percy and the next few hours were spent in discussion. Bill got his insurance and Percy got his backup plan.

Audrey couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned whole night. Percy hugged her tightly at some point but even that didn't calm her down. She had this awful feeling that something's wrong.

""'Drey what's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?" Percy asked sleepily and hugged her from behind

" I dont know. I have this awful feeling something will go wrong. "

" Dont be ridiculous. Everything will be fine." Percy said kissing her shoulder

" Perce?"

" Hmm?! "

" How much do you trust Bill? " Audrey said turning towards him.

"Where is this coming from?" Percy asked.

"It's just... I mean you trust him and you know him. But will he keep Molly safe? Will he hmm?!" Percy interrupted Audrey with a kiss.

"Stop worrying. Everything will work out. When he finds out about her, he will do anything to protect her. I gave him the bag. Inside you wrote him everything. Fleur and him will protect her. I know it. Okay?" Percy asked

"Okay." Audrey answered sadly. Percy kissed her again and they both fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

The ministry was empty. It wasn't a suprise considering it was friday and it was late afternoon. Percy Weasley was sitting at his desk filling paperwork. It wasn't a glamorous job but he liked it. Being Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic was hard. But doing all of that and worrying if his secret was going to be discovered was even harder. All Percy wanted was to get out of Ministry and go somewhere safe with his girls. Both Molly and Audrey deserved it. To feel safe. He hated himself for not trying harder to protect them. But he knew if Voldemort figured out what Molly is, there would be no place on Earth they could hide. He knew that if he find out about her, his plan of going abroad won't work. It doesn't matter where were they. He would find them eventually. It scared him. Knowing that his little baby girl could be forced to do unthinkable things. Or even worse, she could be killed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Percy frozed. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight. He was supposed to finish paperwork and then go home.

"Come on in. " Percy said unsure with his wand ready to protect him in his hand.

In the room stepped Severus Snape. Percy wasn't sure what to do. Snape closed the door and put the blinds on. Percy didn't lower his wand and was ready to fight if needed.

" Relax, Mr. Weasley. I'm here to help."said Severus

" It's hard to belive that Headmaster. " Percy said stressing the last word.

" I wanted to talk about your mother. " said Snape. Percy was confused. What does his mother had to do with anything. Severus noticed his confusion and continued.

"Her name is Molly? Am I right?" Percy nodded still confused "

" Named after her grandmother ?" Percy didn't understand what was going on. He knew that no one in his family exept his mother wasn't named Molly. His mother grandmother wasn't for sure. And then he understood. Severus was talking about his daughter.

" Yes, she was. Do you have any information regarding her?" Percy asked seriously.

" I just wanted to say she has to be more careful who she trust. It is dangerous time we are living in. Well, Mr. Weasley I'm afraid I have to leave. I hope I will see you soon. " Severus extended his hand towards Percy, who gladly took it. He felt something between their palms and when they stoped shaking hand he quickly put the paper in the drawer. Because of the adrenalin rush he waited a few minutes after Severus left to look at the paper. The only thing it said was:

HE'S FIGURING IT OUT.

Percy felt the terror criping down his spine. He quickly took his stuff and went home.

Few hours later Percy found himself sitting in his kitchen with his upset wife sitting next to him.

" Are we in imidiate danger? Do you think we need to leave right now?" asked Audrey trying really hard not to cry.

"I don't think so." Percy answered quietly.

"What does it mean be careful who you trust? I mean the onlz people that know about Molly are Oliver and Thom. They would never betray us? Unless? You told Bill didn't you? Oh, Percy after everything..." Audrey was starting to freak out when Percy interrupted her.

" I didn't tell Bill anything. You need to calm down. You will wake up Molly. As far as I know, only Thom and Oliver know about Molly. I promise you. " Percy said calmly. Audrey stopped pacing and quietly set on the sofa.

" What are we going to do?" Audrey asked with tears falling from her eyes.

" I don't know. Honestly we have little option. We can hope Snape was bluffing and go on with the plan. Leave on 24th. But if he is really figuring it out then we can't leave. It won't do us any good. We will maybe buy ourself few more months, but it's not a permanent option. And the second one... To be honest, I think the second one is our best shot. " Percy explained quietly

" You mean...with Goodwin. Percy, he is just a myth. We don't know if he even exists. It's a long shot. "

" But if he really exists... " Percy tried to explain when Audrey interrupted.

" But? You want to bet our daughter's life on but? Don't be ridiculous Percy. We should leave. Right now. Even if Goodwin exists, what if he can't help us. I mean the writing said that it's a painful process. And... the man is supposed to be 120 years old. He is probably dead. "

" And what if he isn't? What if he is real and can buy Molly some time? Think about it. If that man can actually remove her trace she would be safe for some time. " Percy argued

" I don't know... I just don't know. " Audrey exhaled loudly

" We have to make a decision. Soon. If we arent making one right know, it just buys Him more time to find us. You understand?,"

" I am not a child Percy. I get it. I just don't think that that is our best option. "

" I know. Lets just make a decision tomorrow . When we have both cleared our heads. " Percy said kissing Audrey on her forehead.

" Alright. "

It was a quiet night. The moon was up for almost 3 hours but Molly Weasley couldn't sleep. She tried counting sheep, closing her eyes and being stil but nothing helped. Something just wouldn't let her sleep. She worried about everything. But mostly about her children. Bill workinga at Gringots, Charlie with dragons and the twins with their own shop. It would have been enogh to make her hair grey and she didn't even consider Ginny and Ron. She played different sceneries in her head of everything. Trying to be prepared for when the worse comes. Because it will come. Its unavoidable. Something will go wrong. She can feel it. She was also worried about Percy. Even though she hasn't seen him in months and they weren't on speaking terms, he was her son. She worried about him as much as she worried about Bill. She didn't know anything about him anymore. She was devastated when he left. When he returned her jumper, she couldn't start crying. She used to say proudly, that of all of her sons Percy was the one who was the most similar to Arthur. Now, she wishes they weren't so similar. It was their similar tempers that caused the rift between them. That stubbornness and Percy ambition were the key thing in the fight.

Molly decided that she couldn't lay still anymore so she went to make herself some tea. Coming slowly down the stairs, she saw someone was in the kitchen already. She knew it must be Fleur or Bill beacuse they were the ones staying for the night. She wasn't surprised when she saw her eldest sitting in the chair and drinking tea.

" Hello darling. What are you doing up?" Molly said slowly pouring herself some tea.

" I couldn't sleep. You?" Bill asked

"Me neither. I was turning around all night and decided I couldn't lay still anymore. I was afraid I was going to wake your father something bothering you?" Molly asked seeing concern in her son's eyes.

" I...well yes. But I can't tell you. I promised I won't tell anyone. It's just...I promised someone something that I dont think I can do. I don't want to be a bad brother. " said Bill rubbing his eyes

" Brother? Bill what's wrong? What happend? Is it the twins? What did they... " Molly asked concerned.

" No,mum calm down. I didn't mean brother. I meant friend. No one is in trouble. I promise you. The twins are all right. " Bill said quickly trying to cover his mistake but he knew his mither could see right through him.

Molly knew Billy was lying. She knew one of her sons asked Bill for help. But what worried her more was that Bill wasn't sure he can help. She just hoped it wasn't something really awful.

" Billy, you know that your father and I can help you with anything. If you or your siblings are in trouble or need help we are here for you. We are living in troubled times and there is no shame in asking for help? You know that right?" Molly said slowly and Bill knew she was seriously worried because she used his old nickname.

" I know, mum. Don't worry. Every single of my siblings knows that." Bill smiled to his mother trying to calm her. They both knew it wasn't helping. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Bill spoke again.

"What about Percy? If he was the one needing help? Would you help him? Even after everything that happened with him and dad?"

Molly was speechless. She didn't know how to answer that question.

"Yes, sweetheart. Even after everything that happend, Percy is still my son. I would do anything to help him." Molly smiled and hugged her son. Bill smiled back and hugged her back.

" I think I am going to try and catch some sleep. Goodnight mum." He said leaving the kitchen

As her eldest was leaving the kitchen, Molly couldn't help but wonder if her estranged child was safe.


End file.
